The Enemy Within
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: A carry on from Season 6, Episode 43, my own image


**The Enemy Within**

 **All Saints**

 **Von/Nelson**

…

Nelson looked up at Von as she had quickly left the room to get the extra equipment they needed to help their colleague Joan Marden. As Charlotte examined the older woman, Terri had begun to inform her that Greg Roberts was the gunman that was shooting people in the hospital, she had been about to respond when the events that would shake each member of the ward that day begun to unfold, the sound of the gunshot echoing through the entire ward. Nelson felt his stomach fall, his heart beginning to race when he became aware that Greg was now in the ward and that Von was more than likely in his eye line. Terri and Charlotte both jumped when the gunshots rang out, Greg yelling for Charlotte to talk to him. Terri made her way over to the door to see Sterlo lying on the ground, blood seeping from his side as Von knelt beside him, applying pressure to the wound.

"Terri?"

"Stay back Charlotte."

Charlotte ignored her request and came over to the door to see Greg yelling out, his gun pointing towards the ward, she gasped when she heard Von yell before being hit across the face, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Oh my god Von."

Nelson heard Von's name, before coming over to see what Charlotte and Terri were witnessing. The anger on his face was evident when he saw Von lying unconscious on the ground, he made a move to open the door, before Terri quickly grabbed his and pulled him away.

"Terri what…"

"Nelson you can't go out there, he has a gun?"

"He just hit Von, she needs help Terri."

"Yeah I agree but what happens if you go out there and he shoots you too huh, we can't afford to have anyone else injured, we need all we have, Joan needs us."

They all looked out when they heard another gunshot, Greg pointing it towards the two young boys in the ward, Nelson could see Von begin to stir, the older woman slowly sitting up, looking up at Greg, yelling at him to stop what he was doing and ordering one of the young patients to apply pressure to the other boys wound. Greg stared Von down, before he began yelling out for Charlotte again and again. Charlotte took a deep breath before her hand made it's way to the door.

"Charlotte no?"

"I have to Terri, this has to stop. He wants me, no one else…it's the only way."

Before Terri could argue, Charlotte had opened the door and made her way over to Greg, begging him to stop, that she'd hear him out if he went with her to the tea room. Terri's heart pounded as she watched Charlotte move away with Greg, making their way down the corridor.

…

Terri waited for a few minutes before slowly opening the door, feeling it was safe enough, she made her way over to reception and called down to emergency and informed them of what was happening and to send the response team up immediately. Nelson came out so see Von shaking as she held pressure to Sterlo's injury. He came over, kneeling down beside her, a warm hand on her back as she jumped.

"Hey, it's okay…it's only me."

"He…he needs help Nelson and that kid in there, they…"

"It's okay, Terri has help on their way up, don't worry."

Terri came over to them, taking over from Von, as Nelson helped her to her feet, they could both see how scared and unsteady she was as she leaned heavily on Nelson, not even caring how weak she seemed to them. The doors opened, and the response team came over as Terri began to inform them what was happening, following her towards the tea room. Vincent and some of the other doctors and nurses arrived, helping Sterlo on to a bed and a few of the other injured patients.

"Nelson, where's Charlotte?" Vincent asked.

"She's with Greg, he's the shooter."

"Greg? The porter?"

"Yeah."

Vincent made a move towards the tea room, Nelson quickly stopping him in his tracks.

"No mate, let the response guys do their jobs yeah, she'll be fine."

"She better be, keep me informed yeah?"

"No worries."

"Right you two, help me get Sterlo to surgery, now."

Two nurses left with Vincent as another doctor helped the two young boys. Nelson was about to speak to Von when they heard a loud gunshot and Charlotte screaming. Before they new what was happening, there was yelling and Terri came back to the ward.

"Charlotte?" Von asked.

"She's okay, in shock but she's fine."

"And Greg? Nelson asked.

"Killed himself."

Von closed her eyes tightly, feeling her whole body shaking, which didn't go unnoticed by Terri.

"Nelson, why don't you take Von home."

"No, I'm okay, you need us here."

"Von, that's an order. Paula's on her way back up with Luke, we'll be fine, go."

Von nodded as Nelson gave Terri a smile.

"Thanks Terri." He said.

"Call me later okay?"

"Will do."

As Von and Nelson left, Terri saw Luke and Paula coming in, giving them both instructions on what to do.

"I'll go and get some fresh linen." Terri added.

When Terri went to the utility room, the room was in darkness, and all she saw was Regina on the floor, Terri flicked the switch to see tears rolling down Regina's cheeks as she held on tightly to Morris who lay motionless in her arms.

"Is it over Terri, is it?" She cried.

"Oh Reg."

…

Nelson unlocked the front door before he and Von made their way inside, Von went in to the living room and sat down on the sofa while Nelson went in to the kitchen, switching on the kettle before getting the first aid kit from under the sink. When he walked back through, Von was smoking a cigarette, normally he'd moan about it but chose to let it go this one time as she looked like she really needed it.

He took a seat beside her before taking out some antiseptic and cotton balls, pouring a generous amount on to the cotton bad.

"Let me look at your forehead?"

"I'm fine."

"Von, he hit you pretty hard, don't argue with me now. Look at me."

Von sighed before putting out her cigarette and turning to face Nelson. As he dabbed her injury with the antiseptic, she let out a small groan of pain.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

Nelson could feel Von still shaking beside him, as he finished cleaning up her wound, he applied some steri strips before taking hold of her hands.

"What are you doing Nelson?"

"You're still shaking like crazy."

"It's fine, I'm…"

"Don't say you're okay again, it's just us here."

Von finally looked up at Nelson to see the concerned look on his face.

"I thought he was going to kill me Nelson?"

"You were lucky."

Von let out a nervous laugh before her laugh quickly turned in to tears. Nelson quickly gathered her in his arms, not caring if she tried to push him away. Whether she liked it or not, he cared about her, more than she would know.

"It'll be alright Von, I'm here. I'll always be here." He whispered.

…

-Fin


End file.
